Unspoken Words
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Newt tidak pernah merasa setakut ini terhadap Maze. Tidak ketika Minho terjebak di dalam sana bersama Alby dan Thomas. AR. MiNewt. Light-SLASH. OS.


_**Disclaimer: **__The Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

.

,

**Unspoken Words**

[ AR / Light-SLASH / kinda-OOC ]

A Maze Runner Fanfiction

Newt tidak pernah merasa setakut ini terhadap _Maze_. Selama ini dia memang takut akan keberadaan labirin-labirin besar dan dipenuhi Griever. Dia tidak malu untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Apa yang ada di dalam _Maze_ adalah suatu hal yang membuatnya selalu bermimpi buruk. Dia mendapati dirinya akan terbangun dengan cepat—walau di tengah malam sekalipun—jika mendengar suara mengerikan yang ditimbulkan oleh Griever-Griever di dalam _Maze_.

Tubuh Newt akan bergetar pelan. Dia lalu akan menggelung tubuhnya sekecil mungkin dan menutup telinga agar suara-suara tersebut tidak lagi didengarnya.

Namun sekarang ini, ketakutannya terhadap _Maze_ berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ketakutan itu tidak membiarkannya tidur hanya untuk semenit. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Newt hanya tahu jika dirinya sudah terjaga hampir sepanjang malam; duduk di depan salah satu pintu masuk _Maze_ yang kini tertutup rapat—tanpa celah sedikit pun.

Tiga Glader yang dikenalnya ada di dalam sana dan Newt tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, Newt tidak sedikit pun bisa membayangkan semua itu.

Newt meremas jari-jari tangannya satu sama lain. Tidak dipedulikannya angin malam yang berembus dingin dan menusuk sampai ke tulang. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat namun dia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali ke Wisma untuk sekadar mencari selimut. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan yang dibawakan Frypan untuknya.

Bagi Newt, ini bukanlah saat untuk memikirkan diri sendiri.

Dia hanya memikirkan kapan Pintu _Maze_ akan terbuka. Kapan kecemasan yang merongrong dirinya karena mengkhawatirkan ketiga orang itu berakhir.

Kapan dia bisa melihat ketiga Glader itu dalam keadaan hidup dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Dalam hatinya, Newt kembali mengutuk Thomas. Anak-Bawang itu sungguh dengan bodohnya masuk ke _Maze_ di saat Pintu menutup dengan cepat; tidak memedulikan semua peraturan-peraturan yang berkali-kali Alby dan dirinya katakan. Sekarang ini, dia bukan saja harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minho dan Alby namun juga Thomas.

Tapi—Newt sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin mengakui—dia memuji keberanian Thomas. Pemuda itu tanpa berpikir panjang segera berlari melewati celah Pintu yang akan tertutup dan berusaha membantu Minho serta Alby. Walau berakhir dengan terjebak di dalam _Maze_, Newt harus mengakui bahwa tindakan Thomas membuatnya merasa malu.

Bukankah dia sudah lebih lama berada di tempat ini dibandingkan dengan Thomas sang Anak-Bawang? Newt seharusnya tidak berpikir berkali-kali ketika melihat Minho menyeret Alby yang terluka. Seharusnya dia dengan segera mendekati pemuda itu dan membantu. Keselamatan dan Peraturan Glade tidak lagi penting.

Tapi Newt hanya bergeming di tempat dan tidak melakukan apa pun selain berteriak kepada Thomas untuk tidak bertindak bodoh.

Newt merasa sangat malu bukan hanya kepada Minho dan Alby namun juga dirinya. Newt bahkan tidak tahu apakah setelah ini dia bisa menatap Minho secara langsung.

Newt menarik napas panjang dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan. Matanya menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah pintu Maze yang tertutup.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Apa Alby baik-baik saja setelah pemuda itu terlihat seperti terluka? Apa mereka bertemu dengan Griever lain? Dan Minho ... Minho—apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja?

Pertanyaan semacam itu semakin banyak muncul sampai Newt sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya; duduk di atas rumput sambil memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangan. Kedua tangannya sempat bergetar pelan.

Dia juga bahkan tidak menanggapi kehadiran Chuck atau Gally; tidak mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan kedua Glader itu.

Di kepala Newt hanya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya bisa dia temukan saat pintu _Maze_ di hadapannya terbuka.

Dan ketika pada akhirnya terdengar suara berderum nyaring dan amat dikenali Newt, penantiannya dengan duduk menunggu akhirnya menemui ujung. Suara bergemuruh semakin terdengar lebih keras. Newt bangkit dari posisinya bersamaan dengan terbentuknya celah di depan Pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup.

Jantungnya kini berdetak begitu cepat dan menghantam tulang rusuknya sampai Newt merasa sesak. Kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Glader-Glader yang kini mulai berkerumun di depan Pintu Barat; hanya menatap lorong-lorong Maze yang dipenuhi tanaman _ivy_—gelap dan membentuk banyak bayang-bayang misterius.

Ketika matanya menangkap gerakan di salah satu tikungan; melihat dua sosok yang berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke luar Maze, Newt tidak membuang waktu dan berlari mendekat. Tanpa sadar, dia mengembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

Walau Alby terkena sengatan Griever, dan tergantung di antara tanaman _ivy_ sepanjang malam, setidaknya ketiga orang itu masih hidup.

Newt sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Minho—" Suara Newt seketika terputus saat tatapan pemuda Asia itu tertuju padanya. Beberapa langkah di depan mereka, beberapa Anak-medis tengah membantu Alby dan Thomas menuju Wisma; meninggalkan hanya Minho dan dirinya di depan Pintu Barat. Sang Pelari di hadapannya tampak begitu lelah dan kotor. Tanpa sadar, Newt menggeleng dan menelan kembali kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia membuang pandangan dengan cepat; mencoba mengabaikan rasa malunya yang kembali mengerang.

"Kau harus membiarkan Anak-medis memeriksamu terlebih dulu," katanya.

Dia sudah berpikir jika pemuda itu akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Minho memang membutuhkan perawatan setelah apa yang dilaluinya. Bahkan menurut Newt, Minho sangat memerlukan istirahat dan tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Namun saat tidak mendengar gerakan atau langkah kaki sedikit pun, Newt memaksakan kepalanya bergerak. Dia mendongak dan terkejut ketika Minho masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu tidak sekalipun lepas ke arahnya.

Jantung Newt kembali berdegup kencang sampai dia berani bersumpah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri tatkala Minho berjalan—dengan pasti—mendekat. Sang Pelari itu baru berhenti saat berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau menghindari tatapanku?"

Newt hanya bisa membuka mulut. Namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Memangnya apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Jawaban apa yang bisa diberikannya kepada Minho? Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Dia sungguh ingin melarikan diri dan bisa perlu bersembunyi hingga Minho tidak bisa menemukan dan melihatnya digerogoti oleh perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini. Dia masih merasa tidak pantas dan malu berdiri di depan Minho.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Newt tidak segera menjawab. Dia berusaha memalingkan wajah hanya untuk menghindari tatapan Minho. Namun pemuda itu lebih cepat. Minho sudah terlebih dahulu menahan dagunya; mencegahnya berpaling hingga kini Newt hanya bisa menatap sepasang mata Minho yang menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bodoh," Minho berkata lagi. Suaranya menyerupai bisikan karena terlalu lelah. "Tebakanku pasti tidak salah, bukan? Apa kau tidak senang melihatku kembali dari _Maze_ dalam keadaan hidup?"

Kedua mata Newt melebar sempurnya. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Newt berbalik bertanya. "Tidak tahukah kau betapa cemasnya aku menunggu sepanjang malam dan memastikan kalau kalian baik-baik saja?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin!"

"Lalu mengapa kau bersikap dingin?" Pertanyaan lain dilontarkan. "Bukankah aku seharusnya mendapatkan hadiah karena bisa membawa Alby dan Anak-Bawang itu hidup-hidup?"

Newt hanya bisa membuka mulut. Dia tidak membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minho. Tubuhnya seketika membeku tatkala tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu merengkuh tubuhnya; mendekatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain sampai saling menempel. Minho lalu melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan wajah pada tengkuknya. Beban tubuh Minho sepenuhnya ditumpukan pada dirinya. Newt juga bisa merasakan dengan jelas tarikan napas panjang dari Minho.

Tanpa sadar, Newt membalas pelukan pemuda di hadapannya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa sosok di dalam dekapannya memang Minho.

Minho baik-baik saja. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sudah kembali.

Newt tidak perlu cemas lagi sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf," Newt berbisik dengan begitu pelan; membiarkan kata-kata yang dipendam itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. "Maaf karena aku tidak berada di sana. Maaf karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk masuk ke _Maze_ dan membantumu. Maaf—"

Newt tidak menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir yang ingin diucapkannya. Kecupan pelan di permukaan lehernya sudah cukup sebagai respons dari kata-katanya; memudarkan sekaligus melenyapkan perasaan malu dan tidak berdaya yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,"_ gestur itu seolah-olah berkata. _"Kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir dan meminta maaf."_

Newt mengangguk pelan. Dia memutar lehernya sedikit sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan daun telinga Minho. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda itu.

"Dan terima kasih," katanya sekali lagi. "Terima kasih karena sudah kembali dengan selamat." []

—_**Fin**_

_Fanfiksi kedua di fandom ini. Terima kasih __**MissGlader1108**__, __**maejikyu**__, __**carverwords19**__, __**Shiori and Shiroi**__, serta __**KittyGrier**__ atas review di fanfiksi sebelumnya ya #pelukcium_


End file.
